


只做我的小猫吧

by 3minutes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minutes/pseuds/3minutes
Summary: 灿嘟关于嫉妒心
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构、臆想，请勿上升真人
> 
> ↓
> 
> 嘟右爱好者
> 
> ↓
> 
> ok的话祝观看愉快(^♡^)

1。  
朴灿烈不是同性恋。他对都暻秀的感情也很单纯。可是当他发现都暻秀和赵寅成聚会回来后衣领下露出吻痕时，第一反应就是都暻秀和演员前辈做了。没有怀疑是和哪个女生发生了什么，就是和男的。虽然想要假装不知道，但刚好只剩两个人的时候，完全无法忍耐脱口而出：“都暻秀你是喜欢男人吗？”

  
都暻秀没有回答。

  
“暻秀，你听见我说话了吗？”

  
“...恩。”

  
“你...是同性恋吗？”

  
都暻秀终于抬头看了他一眼，说：“不是啊。”

  
“你身上...”朴灿烈把手指覆盖到红色的印记上，刚看见的时候他就想这样做了，现在终于伸出了手，指腹轻轻摩擦那个惹眼的痕迹，像是想把它擦掉。

  
都暻秀躲开，说实话很不耐烦，而且也露出了不想说下去的表情。

  
“没有，前辈要做的，我只是觉得无所谓。”说了这样残忍的话的暻秀，微微撅起的嘴唇是不是也被亲过了。

  
朴灿烈没来得及问下去，经纪人就进来了，都暻秀没看朴灿烈跟着走了。

  
那之后都暻秀穿的衣服都严严实实遮住了自己的身体，也不知道那些深色衣服下面的肉体上到底还有没有吻痕，到底还有多少吻痕，到底被留在了多私密的皮肤上。

  
那段对话两个人都装作没有发生过一样，但这段关系悄悄地不复从前了，某颗种子也在朴灿烈的心中慢慢发芽了。

  
其实他还有好多问题想问，他想问都暻秀被男人抚摸和亲吻会觉得舒服吗，他也会在别的男人身上留下这样的印记吗，是因为是那个演员前辈所以才让他随便对待自己的身体吗？

  
他还想问，都暻秀，你有没有让他插进来。虽然也没有特别的原因，但是朴灿烈心里觉得如果都暻秀和男人做爱就是被进入的那一方。不知道暻秀会不会很痛，被插也觉得舒服吗？


	2. Chapter 2

2。

意识到的时候才发现在台下他们已经很久没有好好说过话了，特别是都暻秀完全不会主动来搭话。镜头前舞台上朴灿烈变得喜欢对都暻秀使绊子，每当这时暻秀总是有点尴尬的样子，好像在说为什么这样对我。

其实朴灿烈自己也想不清楚，大概是因为都暻秀总是不看向自己了，本来在镜头前怎样都没太大关系，只要私下里是最好的朋友就好，可是现在私下里暻秀总是装聋作哑，只好在镜头前为难他，让他不得不面对自己。

离开镜头后朴灿烈又变得对都暻秀冷冰冰的，如果被主动搭话了就随便敷衍两句然后躲开，会因为看到都暻秀因此困惑的眼神而觉得有点高兴。

都暻秀似乎是不明白自己为什么生气，表露出想要重修于好的态度。这种时候朴灿烈又想把那些不应该看见的东西、不应该发生的对话忘掉，回到原来的关系。

可是当都暻秀仰着头看向自己，当他用露出一点下眼白却依然闪闪发亮的眼睛看向自己，甚至带着一点微微讨好的笑时，又会忍不住想问，你是对别人也会露出这样的表情吗？

可是他为什么不能对别人露出这样的表情呢？

自己仿佛陷入了某种泥沼却还装作没有，这样的话即使动也不动也会慢慢地往下沉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文主旨→小盆友你是不是有很多疑问


	3. Chapter 3

3。

练习室，都暻秀穿了黑色T恤，出汗后贴在身体上薄薄的一件。 今天一天两人都没说过一句话，休息时朴灿烈装作不在意的样子眼神往那里飘。领口露出来的肌肤很干净，手臂也很干净，没有不想看见的痕迹。

跳完舞很累，喘气时胸口一起一伏，虽然是男生也能看出胸部的形状。乳头立起来了，隔着衣服突出的两点。如果他和男人做的话果然是会被摸的吧？就算是平平的，但感觉摸起来也会很柔软，乳头会被两根手指夹住往外扯，还会被舌头绕着圈地舔。平时给人很纯情的感觉，也喜欢被评价为真男人，胸部被戏弄的时候会害羞吗？感觉会生气。

突然都暻秀也看向了自己，没有戴眼镜有点呆呆的，但是眼睛好亮。朴灿烈犹豫了一下走过去，笑着说：“暻秀，最近好忙。”

都暻秀有点意外的样子，又因为这样正常的对话有点高兴，但只是露出牙齿笑笑，什么都不会说。

“很累吧？”

“也没有。” 就知道他会这样说。

“今天练习完还有行程吗？”

“没有，晚上回宿舍睡。”

好久没有在宿舍过夜了，平时拍戏跑行程很忙，但就算有时间他也不回来，朴灿烈不想知道他去哪里，骗自己不在意。可是此刻听到他说回宿舍，觉得好高兴，就算回宿舍只是一个人坐在床上看手机也没关系。

“晚上做点什么吃吧，冰箱里有好多菜。”前几天拜托经纪人填满冰箱真是太好了。

都暻秀点点头，看着自己微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

4。

他待在身边，两人离得那么近，互相闻着对方身上的沐浴露洗发露的余味，手肘碰到手肘，肌肤相互传递温度。仿佛又回到了什么都没发生的时候，彼此是最好的朋友，最起码朴灿烈是这样想的。

吃着都暻秀做的饭，其实味道还不如自己做的，可是愿意在累了一天的情况下费功夫做给自己吃，就是最特别的料理，是只有他才做得出来的味道。

互相说些不痛不痒的话题，久违地那么长时间的聊天，对方的声音钻到耳蜗里都觉得痒。

躺在自己床上，黑暗中互道晚安，过会儿就能听到入睡后平稳的呼吸声。

此时此刻，朴灿烈觉得自己之前好奇怪，好反常，这样不好吗？都暻秀就算喜欢男人又怎样，他最好的朋友还是我。这样可以互相交换心中最深处的想法，可以那么亲密的生活在一起,，不就够了吗？

可是都暻秀好残忍，朴灿烈还没睡着，睁开眼睛看见都暻秀床上传来的亮光，他还在玩手机，过会儿又听到了他克制的轻笑，他是在和别人聊天吗？难道是和前辈，他明明不爱聊天的。


	5. Chapter 5

5。

如果都暻秀喜欢男人的话，为什么不喜欢我？

如果他想要被人插的话，为什么不来找我？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为他是想插别人（不是


	6. 番外 谁的梦1。

都暻秀被按在床上，朴灿烈一只手就可以按住他两个手腕，就算用尽全力挣扎也被压得死死的。

影子笼罩着都暻秀，他看不清朴灿烈的表情。心跳得好快，第一次对于体型和力量的悬殊感到恐惧。

“灿烈...朴灿烈！”都暻秀发出了很少能听到的脆弱的高音。

可是朴灿烈不说话，突然拉开了都暻秀的上衣，露出了柔软的肚子。和按住身体的左手不同，朴灿烈的右手用最温柔的力度轻轻划过都暻秀裸露的肌肤，仿佛在抚摸陶瓷，然后抬起头看着都暻秀的脸，两人四目相对，手指慢慢往上移动，最后伸到还没被掀开的衣服里，用指腹摩擦微微勃起的乳头。都暻秀吓得整个人往上弹了一下，连阻止的话都梗在喉咙里说不出来，只是张着嘴大口的喘气，呼出气时胸脯往上浮，好像在把自己的胸部主动送到朴灿烈手里一样。

把两边乳头都摸得充血后，朴灿烈的手又划过他的肚子，钻到裤子里，隔着内裤握住了都暻秀软榻榻的阴茎。都暻秀又猛地开始挣扎起来，朴灿烈一只腿跪在他的小腿上，手伸到内裤里握住阴茎轻轻摩擦，指腹不怀好意地划过尿道口。

“手拿出来...”都暻秀无法抑制地带着哭腔，“你不要这样...灿烈。”

朴灿烈笑了一下把手伸了出来，“暻秀喜欢这样吗？”低下头离都暻秀的脸更近一点，语气有点不知由来的讽刺。都暻秀还没反应过来突然下体一凉——裤子和内裤都被朴灿烈扯了下来，自己的生殖器被暴露出来了。

朴灿烈笑个不停，都暻秀歪过头好想死，明明被强制猥亵，刚刚还软软的阴茎此刻却微微地翘着，好像在替他本人回答朴灿烈的提问。

朴灿烈低下头舔着都暻秀侧过头露出来的耳朵说：“你喜欢这样的话我可以帮你的，没关系的暻秀。”一边手又覆上他的阴茎用力握住开始上下撸动。

都暻秀蹬着腿挣扎，腰往上拱，羞耻心与快感交缠在一起，脑子里一片空白。朴灿烈舔完耳朵又舔脸，他好重，怎么挣扎都逃不掉，尿道口被按住摩擦，终于到达了某种界限，都暻秀拱着腰把精液射到了自己的肚子上。

都暻秀失去力气躺在床上，无法面对自己生殖器的背叛。朴灿烈倒是很满意，松开按住他的手，把精液抹开涂在肚子和胸上。都暻秀一句话也不说在装死，希望朴灿烈快点起来。

可是朴灿烈就不如他所愿。

“暻秀你想射的时候我都可以帮你的。”到底在说些什么？

“很舒服吧，你射精的时候腰浮得好厉害。”可不可以闭嘴？

“没关系的暻秀，你想射多少都可以，我帮你全部弄出来。”啊？啊？？

他的手又放到自己的阴茎上，都暻秀真的想哭了。

逃不掉，身体被朴灿烈用力量压制着，性器被快感逼迫着，精液和眼泪不顾主人的想法擅自跑出来，明明是朋友却做了这样的事情，对方好像还想继续。

“灿烈...灿烈...”什么都说不出来，只好小声地喊对方的名字，希望他可以变回平常的样子。但用这样微微颤抖的声音一直喊对方的名字，无论是谁听到都只觉得是在撒娇。


	7. 番外 谁的梦2。

朴灿烈低下头想要吻他，都暻秀摇着头躲开。上面被躲开了，只好把过剩的兴奋用在下面了。

朴灿烈用力地舔了一下都暻秀的性器，舔掉了他刚刚射出来的精液和新分泌出来的前列腺液。他的舌头好烫，让都暻秀所有注意力和感受力被迫集中在了下半身。朴灿烈舔着他的重新翘起来的阴茎含到自己嘴里直到完全包裹住，顶端顶到了喉咙里面，多余的口水要从嘴角流出来了，忍不住做了吞咽的动作，但这样的刺激对于都暻秀似乎有点超负荷了，一下子就射了出来，害得朴灿烈被他的精液呛到，边咳嗽边吐出嘴里的性器，还不忘抬起头瞟一眼都暻秀，但都暻秀根本没有看见，快感带来的眼泪模糊了他的视野。

朴灿烈把自己的裤子脱掉，接下来要解决一下自己的精液了。

都暻秀两条腿被朴灿烈掰开，一副任人鱼肉的样子，不知道是想躺着装死，还是射了两次后食髓知味了。突然都暻秀挣扎着想坐起来，原来朴灿烈不知道从哪里摸出来润滑液正往他股间倒。可是都暻秀挣扎半天还没坐起来，朴灿烈一只手又把他按回床上，然后整个人伏在他身上，抹了润滑油的阴茎抵到都暻秀肛门，用力把龟头挤了进去。

事已至此，都暻秀好像认命了，歪着头抽泣。朴灿烈手撑在都暻秀头两边，慢慢地把整个阴茎插了进去。都暻秀的肠道紧紧地包裹住不属于自己的异物，柔软的壁肉被烫得一抽一抽的。朴灿烈低下头去舔都暻秀的嘴唇，这张嘴又开始哼哼唧唧地喊自己的名字，于是朴灿烈把舌头伸进去，钩住都暻秀的舌头，把自己的口水喂给他喝。然后朴灿烈腰也开始挺动，顶着都暻秀的前列腺摩擦，都暻秀下面含着别人的阴茎，嘴里含着别人的舌头，两只手无助地在身侧摆动，被朴灿烈抓到头两侧十指相扣地按在床上。

都暻秀又射了两次精在自己肚子上，现在他不在乎自己有没有被强奸了，他开始害怕这样一次接一次的高潮把自己逼到猝死。

朴灿烈舔着他的耳朵说：“暻秀我要射了，可以射在里面吗？”

“不...不行...灿烈，拔出来...”都暻秀说了不行后就被朴灿烈狠狠地往前列腺顶了一下，弄得他话都说不好了。

“为什么？暻秀怕怀孕吗？”

“拔出来....”

“我就要射在里面，就要让你怀孕，就要让你怀孕。”

不管都暻秀说了多少不要，朴灿烈还是把自己的精液射到了都暻秀的肚子里。

泪水滴到都暻秀的脸上。

然后他把都暻秀翻了个身，又把阴茎插了进去，之后也把精液全部射了进去。


	8. 番外 谁的梦3。

窗帘缝隙渐渐透进了光，朴灿烈躺着都暻秀身旁，肉体相贴，好亲密。都暻秀肚子上是自己的精液，肚子里是朴灿烈的精液。

朴灿烈舔着都暻秀脸上的泪痕说：“暻秀，你不会怀孕的，我刚刚骗你的。”


	9. 结局。

最后朴灿烈还是接受了都暻秀的变化，他又回到了原来的样子，他的态度，他的语气，他的眼神，都好像什么都不知道一样。都暻秀也好像什么都没发生，带着吻痕回宿舍也一副没什么的样子，虽然吻痕越藏越深，不刻意去找的话也发现不了。

看见一次就像看见一根针刺到自己的心上，朴灿烈也想问问自己为什么总是忍不住去找都暻秀身上的吻痕。但心脏再疼也只有一颗，刺的针越多就越麻木。对上视线时提起的嘴角就是最好的面具，谁也看不清对方的真心。

虽然很痛也想在你身边，付出的爱就像食物，一直给你的话，就算是野猫也不舍得离开的吧？


End file.
